Just Another Brick In The Wall
by WhyHaveSexWhenTheresCake
Summary: (Just a heads up: This is a Sonic OC story) Malcolm was never the most liked guy in Kingston High, especially when it came to the jocks, but one bully in particular really has him on edge. With each passing day Mac finds difficulty in doing anything anymore. The only one who understands is his trans friend Bailey, but even her attempts at help are beginning to fail.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined through the trees that lined the sides of a small street street. The fresh smell of the first spring rain still lingered in the crisp morning air. A light breeze blows through the leaves and trembling branches.

Along the sidewalk a young Hedgewolf (Hedgehog/wolf hybrid) of about 16 made his way to the Kingston High School. His slick, mint green fur glistened in the sunlight, and the dark brown quills running from the top of his head to his lower back swayed ever so slightly to the wind. Matted quills forming thick dreadlocks hung down from the top of his head and into his face swaying to the groove of his walk. He dragged his feet down the sidewalk slouched and keeping his face down.

The hedgewolf completely despised his school, but not nearly as much as the inhabitants that attended the prison with him. None of them really liked him even if they never said a word to him, but some never hesitated to make a comment or two as he walked through the halls. If you weren't a jock, 'popular', or a fairly attractive individual, you were an outcast, and this kid knew he was far from any of them. Quiet, awkward, shorter than most of the guys in his grade, and a bit on the overweight side, he knew there wasn't much he could do. That's just 'The Rules of Highschool' as they say.

He scrolled through his beat up IPod that was obviously a few years out of date, and hardly even functional anymore. Clicking on a soft folk song he stuffed the device into his back pocket. He sings along to the song in his head as he makes his way closer to the school. A muffled noise just barely audible over the music be hind him catches his attention. Pulling an earbud out he turns around.

Three football jock stand just a few feet away. A tall, grey and white wolf with golden eyes, a jet-black raven with deep purple eyes, and a sandy brown cougar with blue eyes.

"Hey their, Macimoo! I missed you buddy! Spring break was so lonely withoutcha!" The wolf shouts, his deep growl full of sarcasm. The Hedgewolf just moans angrily and tries to walk away, but the jocks catch up to him quickly. "Wow, hostile! I was just tryina tell ya how much I missed you!" The wolf shoves him into the raven.

"Yeah, c'mon. We just wanna tell our best friend Mac how great of a friend he is! Right, Marshall?" The raven chuckles at the wolf whilst holding Mac by the neck of his T-shirt. The raven shoves Mac back to Marshall, and Marshall grabs him by the back of the neck. He plays with the dreadlocks handing from his head.

"Y'know I've always wondered why ta had these nasty ol' things. You a 'Rastamon'? Bob Barkley an smoke weed everyday shit? That what you're all about?" Mac turns his head away, ears folded back on his head. Marshall laughs, "What? I'm just teasin' with ya, Macimoo, but I'd lay off that Ganja if I was you. Them munchies be takin their toll on ya!" Mac shoves Marshall off of him, and attempts to make his way to the school once again. "I wasn't done you lil shit." Marshall jumps I front of him, and lands a clean punch at Mac's gut. He goes down, wind knocked out of him. The jocks laugh, high five a bit, and head down to the school.

Still on his knees, Mac watches the bullies leave until their out of sight. He rubs his stomach and gets back up, taking a few deep breaths. 'Stupid assholes...' He tells himself as he makes his way back to the school once more.

The halls are full of students. All mingling and putting bags and coats in lockers, waiting for the bell to summon them all to their first hour classes. Mac walks down a long hall and up to his locker.

"Hey, Mac!" A friendly voice calls from behind. A purple she-husky walks up beside him and leans on one of the lockers. She wore black baggy clothes that hanged off of her body, obviously a few sizes too large, and a black beanie covering most of the short neon green hair on her head. She was always picked on for her more masculine style and personality making her and Mac close friends. "You look like shit."

"Hmm, thanks, Bailey. My self esteem really needed that." He replies flatly. She nudges him with her shoulder.

"I'm just teasin', man. Don't get you panties in a bunch."

"Heh, I think I've had enough teasing today, and the day has hardly even started."

"What happened?" She tilts her head curiously. He laughs,

"That stupid fuck Marshall and his jock buddies. You know, the usual."

"Ahh, I see. Well, I guess it could be worse. You could still be layin' on the ground where he left you."

"You always seem to find the brighter side of thing, don't you." She gives him a big, obnoxious smile.

"Because there always is one. You just gotta look for it." The bell rings interrupting their conversation. Mac shoves his bag in the locker, and pulls a notebook out. He shuts the door, and him and Bailey make their way to first hour.

The day goes on just as any other. Boring classes, stupid lectures, gossip, and ignorant bullies. Mac and Bailey sat on the bench After hours outside of the school just as they always have.

"Did you get all the notes written down in Algebra II?" Mac asks flipping through a note packet.

"Hah! Are you really asking ME? I slept through that damn class." Bailey laughs.

"Right. Why'd I even bother." Mac shoves the notes in his bag.

"You okay, bub?" She says tilting her head slightly at him. He looks at her and smiles.

"Psh, yeah. Why?" She raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're lying, and you're really bad at it." He glares at her.

"How so?"

"Your left ear twitches when you lie." He sighs and rubs his face. "Now tell me what's on your mind." She places a paw on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm just...exhausted...tired of everything. Each day is a struggle just to get out of bed. Constant bullshit, ignorant bullies, teachers letting it all happen, and for what? What's the point? Why do I even bother getting out of bed if I know what's going to happen?"

"What about friends? Graduating to get the hell outta here?"

"Friends? What friends? You? That's it. All I have is you, and I'm sorry, but that's really not enough when I feel like every day I'm battling an entire army by myself. And as for graduating..." Mac chuckles. "I don't even thing graduating is worth the struggle."

"If you don't graduate you won't go anywhere in life. How is that not enough motivation? You can leave, get a job, and possibly even become successful, but you won't know until you try!" In rage and confusion, Mac punches the bench they're seated on.

"Everyday I get beat up, called names, ignored, and disrespected. Would three more years of that be worth it?" Bailey removes her paw from Mac's shoulder. He looks over at her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispers, looking down at her feet. "but I try. I really do."

"I know..." Mac replies wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "And I take that for granted. Thank you for being here for me..."


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, dude! Don't be a pussy!" A black and white skunk inhaled white clouds from a slender glass tube, but quickly pulled back as he coughed and hacked. "Dude, you're a pussy!" Bailey yipped from across from him.

"I ca-" He gags and coughs some more. "I can't!" He passes the device to Malcolm who was sitting next to him.

"Oh, Robby. We'll soon make an iron-lunged toker out of you yet!" She laughed. Mac pressed the tube up to his mouth and lit the bowl on the very end, inhaling an even greater cloud than Rob's. He let the smoke out smoothly without a single choke.

"I can't do this shit with a bong! Gimme somethin' easier, like that pipe you had yesterday!" Mac chuckles.

"Ras? That pipe is back at my place, bub. C'mon, y'ain't gonna get any better tokin' with some weak shit like that. That was my first piece I ever bought."

"Stole you mean?" Bailey corrects him with a smile.

"Yeah, that thing I do, but I prefer to call it 'donating to the needy'. I was needy and needed a pipe, and it was gettin' tiresome always using old bottles and cans." He passes the bong to Bailey.

"I'm surrounded by criminal drug addicts." Rob commented.

"Criminal? Probably. Drug addicts? Hell nah! I ain't about that life!" Bailey replies throwing her lighter at Mac. "Gimme your lighter. Mine's out." Mac throws the lighter at her.

"Don't pocket that. It's the last one I got." She waves her lighter hand in acknowledgement and lights the bowl. Like Mac, she takes a large hit without a problem, and passes it on to Rob.

"Nah, I think I'm good." He replies. She looks at Mac and shrugs her shoulders, passing the smoking device to him.

"Your loss, bud." Before he can take a hit a knock at the door interrupts them.

"Put it behind that couch!" Rob growls, pointing at the bong. Mac does as he says, and him and Bailey take a seat on the couch. Rob opens the door hesitantly, but loosens up when he recognizes who it is. "Eeyyyy, what up guys? Was practice let out early?" He takes a step back to let the guests come in. Mac moans when he recognizes the Wolf and Raven who'd given him a rough time the other day.

"Yeah, coach seems pretty confident in us, so he let us go early." The raven replies. Both are still wearing their dirty baseball uniforms. "Says if we win this next game it'll be the first time in fifteen years that Kingston makes it to the playoffs." The wolf looks around the room until his eyes rest on Mac. A sinister smile spreads across his face.

"Hey, Macaroon! What are the odds of running into you here?" He swaggers is way over to the couch, and slides in between Mac and Bailey. He wraps an arm around Mac's Mack and puts him in a headlock. The strong stench of alcohol waifs across Mac's nose. "I've missed ya, buddy." He tightens his grip.

"C'mon, dude. Leave him alone." Bailey snaps. He looks over at her.

"Who you callin 'dude'? Have you looked at yourself lately?" He laughs. "Get outta my face you cross-dressing he-bitch." Without thinking Mac elbows him in the gut, and punches him in the snout. Marshall grabs his nose. "You little shit!" He grabs Mac by the throat and slams him to the ground, blood gushing from his nose. "I'll teach you for attacking me like that." He jabs him a few times in the side, and once to the face.

"Yo, Marsh! Chill the fuck out!" Rob shouts, grabbing Marshall's arm before he can lay another hit. Marshall holds Mac in place for a few more seconds, contemplating if he should wale on the Hedgewolf or not, but decides not to. He grabs Mac by the collar of his shirt, and hauls him up to his feet.

"Yer luck I don't knock your ass out right now, rodent. Get the hell outta my sight before I change my mind." Without a moment to spare Mac grabs the bong from behind the couch, and limps out of the house. The raven, who's still standing by the doorway, gives him a rough shove with his shoulder.

"Watch where ya goin', mate!" He squawks. Bailey hurries after, giving the Raven a shove back as she jogs down the stairs.

Bailey rounds the corner to find Mac in one of the many abandoned allies of Kingston.

"FUCK!" He shouts punching at the brick wall. She runs up and grabs his arm before he can pound on the wall some more.

"Dude, chill it!" He tears his arm away, and whips around to meet her gaze, eyes flooded with hate.

"Why?! Why should I!? Would it really make a difference?!" He whips back around, and smashes his fist into the wall once more. Bailey jumps in between him and the wall before he could land another punch. "MOVE!"

"No." She gently grabs his paw, and lowers it. "You need to calm down. This isn't you. Just breath, and talk to me. Don't hurt yourself anymore." He hesitantly lowers his fist.

"I'm sorry." He leans back into the opposite wall, and slides down. Bailey looks down at the sticky, crimson liquid on her paws. She needs down in front of him, and grabs his paw.

"You okay?" She asks looking at the bloodied paw. He winces as she pinches at one of the knuckles.

"Fine." He whines through gritted teeth.

"Sure, okay." She takes off her hoodie, and wipes off the blood revealing the torn flesh. "Fine, are you?" She says doubtfully.

"Yes. I'm just fiINE!" He yelps as she pinches at his knuckle.

"I think you broke it." He glares at her.

"The hell I did! Maybe if you weren't pinching at it so hard." She wraps his paw up in her hoodie.

"Hmm, nah. 'Twas all your doing, bub." He looks down at his feet, silent. "You wanna talk?" He looks up, and gives a small smile.

"Nah, I think the wall and I 'talked' enough." He chuckles. Bailey stands up, and reaches out with a paw.

"C'mon. I wanna go home and take a nap, And I have a feeling you do too."

"Fine, but I'm taking a nap at your house. It's closer." He reaches out for her paw and stands up.

"Whatever, dude. You get the couch though." She chuckles. They make their way out of the ally, and down the street back to Bailey's house.

"Nope. Off." Bailey tells Mac who's sprawled out on her bed. "My bed."

"What?"

"Off."

"What?"

"Imma hit you." Mac opens one eye, and lazily throws up a middle finger. "Fine." She sits down on the end of her bed, and removes her shoes.

"I'm sorry." She looks over a Mac.

"Nah, dude. It's chill."

"I mean about earlier today. My little episode." She looks at him for a moment, and proceeds to take off her other shoe. "I-I put you through a lot of stress, yet you still stick by me. I take that shit for granted, and I feel bad. I don't mean to-"

"PSHT!" She throws he paw up in his face. "Dude, you're like a brother to me. We've been friends since we were pups." She lays back and rests her head on his stomach, and chuckles, "'Like my brother'."

"What?"

"Out of all four of my brothers you're the only person I'd really ever consider my brother. They don't like who I am, or how I dress, but you don't care. You never did. Never questioned me once. You're an amazing person no matter what ANYONE says. Yeah, you have your moments, but who doesn't. I don't blame you for your anger bursts. It seems you never get a break from life, yet you're still here. You're probably the strongest person I've ever met. You keep a level head when shit gets bad. I don't know how you do it, man. I really don't. I just...hmh..." She trails off. "I'm sorry. I talk too much." Mac laughs,

"No, please go on. I love it when people tell me how great I am."

"You're an asshole." They laugh.

"Thanks though." He replies quietly. "I-I really needed that." He pats her on the head. "You're a good kid. I like your face." She bursts out laughing.

"Wow. Thank you. That really came from the heart, didn't it?"

"Of course." He pats her face. "Imma nap now."

"Good. I was waiting for you to shut up." Mac grunts, and rests a paw on her head.

He closes his eyes, and listens to her breath slow to a steady rhythm. He reaches a paw around, and pulls off his Rasta coloured bracelet revealing the fresh razor scars not even a day old. He rubs at the mutilated flesh, ears folded back against his head.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispers putting his paw back on her head.


End file.
